Tucker's new boo
by Teddynerd
Summary: It is tucker's time for a girl and this one is perfect. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER PHANTOM PLANET BUT NOBODY KNOWS DANNY SECRET.
1. Erin

×buzz× rang Danny's alarm clock. As Danny rose up he muffled as he search for the snooze button. He jumped in the shower, put on deodorant,slipped in his clothes, grabbed his backpack and headed out.

AT SCHOOL

"Ugh, it is horrible. The dance is in 2 weeks. " Tucker moaned. "Dont worry tuck you wi-" ××RING×× "let's talk later" Danny said as he walked to class.

IN ENGLISH CLASS

"Class we have a new student joining us today, all the way from North Dakota this is Erina Pent." Mr. Lancer announced. "Just call me Erin." Erina told everyone. Literally every boy eyes in the room went into hearts [ everyone except Danny]. Erin had a light pink tank top with a dark green short sleeve blue jean jacket with white jeans and converses. Her hair was dark navy blue with bright gold highlights. She kept it hung down to her shoulders. What really stood put was her golden necklace. When class was over Tucker, Sam , and Danny stood outside Danny's locker. "Hey Dan-" Sam was interrupted. "Shhhh"

"Why" Sam asked and whispered to Danny. "Something is wrong with Tucker. He is All Spaced Out and woozy." Danny replied. Tucker was staring at the new girl who is 3 lockers away. Sam chuckled and said I'm surprised he is crushing on the new girl. "Every guy in school is." Danny said. "Oh really" Sam said with a smirk. "Everyone except me" Danny said. "Why?" Tucker suddenly asked "she should be mine!" "Here we go again" Danny complained. Dash then pushed Danny out the way as he confronted the new girl. "Hey SD" Dash said surprisingly confident. Erin turned around and raised her eyebrow. "SD?". "Yeah SD. For south Dakota that your name right. You came from pent Erina." Dash flirted. Erin just rolled her eyes. "First, my name is Erina Pent. Second, I'm from North Dakota not south Dakota. " Dash smirked" look I don't want a back story all I want is you, me, the dance in 2 weeks. Wear something pretty. " Erin said as if, shut her locker and headed to lunch. This made Dash shocked. Erin was eating a meat maniac sub sandwich with grape soda. She had her legs propped up on the picnic table outside with headphones on listening to music. Tucker was staring at her the whole time. "Tucker, you gotta eat." Sam said. "Fine, I will but for only 5 minutes. " Tucker moaned. "Dude this is unhealthy, just go talk to her. " Danny demanded him. Tucker pushed Danny's shoulders and said no way.

IN SCIENCE CLASS

"Okay class today we are going to be a signed partners. Here are the list."

Dash and Sam

Danny and star

Valerie and Paulina

Erin and Tucker

...

Tucker nearly passed out. "So, please sit next to your partners." Instructed the teacher. "Hey, I guess we are partners." Erin said. "I like your hat it makes you look retro. Very cool." Tucker just huffed and wheezed.

AFTER SCHOOL

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home when tucker's phone rang. "It's Erin. She wants to do the project at my house.


	2. Bonding love

AT TUCKER'S HOUSE.

× ding-dong × " I'll get it. " Tucker yelled. He nearly passed out when Erin walked in. Her hair was wet. " Sorry" Erin excused " I got sprayed with the sprinklers in my neighbors yard". Tucker replied" Don't worry about it. The floor needed a wash anyway. " Erin chuckled. Pretty soon, they were sitting in his room building a future replica of amity park. Then Tucker spilled purple paint on Erin white shirt. Erin gasped and Tucker looked guilty. Erin smiled and said I have an idea. She changed Into her extra T - shirt and hanged the ruin one on the wall. She took a paintbrush and chucked a honk of yellow to the shirt. Tucker started to catch on and began throwing colors too. After Erin's shirt was done they did the same to one of Tucker's white T - shirt. When they were done the shirts were hanging to dry and they were finishing the project. By the time Erin left it was 10 after 6:00pm. Tucker called Danny to brag about what happened. Meanwhile, Erin went into a dark ally. She open her necklace which revealed a purple button. She pressed it and suddenly she was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt and purple jacket vest. Dark purple shorts with hot pink stocking and brown combat boots. A special touch was her hair is now chocolate brown with hot pink highlights. Danny was floating around out in ghost form when Erin kicked him behind. She dismounted with a perfect landing. When Danny turned around he noticed it was Erin but was different. " let me guess, your another ghost hunter wanting to turn me in for a reward" Danny mocked. "No" Erin said calmly" I simply want to slice you up and and use your organs as my personal toys." "Ooookkkay" He teased. Erin took her sword and almost cut Danny in half. "This is suddenly not funny" Danny cried. Erin the grabbed mini knifes and was throwing them at him. One knife cut his arm. She pulled out a bow and was shooting arrows at Danny. 2 arrows got him. The 1st one got stuck in him and the 2nd was used to push the 1st deeper in. Danny moaned in pain. Erin used a cluster blade to scrap it down Danny's back. It started to rain. Erin ran off and yelled see for another play date. Danny just laid there in the rain.

* * *

**WHO KNEW ERIN WAS SO BRUTAL. OH YEAH I DID. ERIN'S GHOST HUNTER OUTFIT WAS DONE BY MY BFF SONIC_SKYE. SHE IS A FASHION FREAK . ANYWAY TOODLES!**


	3. Erin discovers

The next day Sam gets a call on her phone saying Danny is in the hospital. "Tucker, I got here as fast as I could. What happened? " Sam asked urgently. " I don't know. "Tucker replied. The doctor walked in. "Ms . Fenton does your son take up needlepoint, fencing, and archery?" Asked Dr . France. "No why?" Dr . France looked at his chart and said well he has bruises which can come from needlepoint, blade cuts can come from fencing the doctor was interrupted by Erin. "Did you say blade cuts?" Dr . France nodded. He kept reading and Erin suddenly left.

AT SCHOOL

"Dude, how did you so beat up?" Tucker as he struggled to hold Danny's back pack since Danny's arm is broke. The bell ranged as Danny went to his class Erin pulled him in janitor closet." Listen Danny, I'm not stupid I know your little secret. " Erin said clearly. "W - wh- at secret. " Danny chocked out. "The day before you was in the hospital I caused the same injuries to a ghost that looks just like you. So explain. " Danny didn't know what to say. Erin just waited. The bell ranged. "After school you better have an explanation. " then she left. Danny caught his breath back.

AFTER SCHOOL ERIN HOUSE

Erin and Danny were in her room. "Will you explain now?" Erin questioned. "I can't tell you. " Danny said. "Fine I'll tell the whole school that your in a friendly friendship, with 'inviso-bill'." Danny then told Erin everything of how it began. At first Erin didn't believe him then she saw him change to ghost. She promised not to tell and apologies about trip to hospital.


	4. fitting in

Tucker struggled to hold Danny's back pack since Danny's arm is broke. "Dude, how come I have to hold your stuff, " Tucker complained" this hurts. " Danny rolled his eyes."so Danny how did you get hurt?" Sam carefully asked." Well, Erin turns out to be a ghost Hunter but she is good, long story short I ended up telling her the secret." Tucker and Sam gasped. "Are you sure we can trust her. We barely even know her. She could have told someone right now!" Sam yelled. Erin snuck up behind Sam and said I think she didn't tell. Tucker and Danny snickered. Erin and Tucker got up to show their project in front of the class. "Our project is good time for amity. We display a peaceful town with many different structures." Erin started. Then Jack Fenton busted through the door and said it won't be peaceful with ghost! Danny slapped his forehead with his palm. Then Jack Fenton sprayed Tucker and Erin with ghost goo. "Honey, you have the blaster set to kid not ghost." Maddie informed. "Whoops, sorry kids" Jack said but didn't mean it. Danny went up and asked why they are here as Tucker and Erin went outside to clean off. " Can I ask you something" Erin suddenly said"does this stuff stain?" Tucker chuckled and said hopefully this time it won't. Soon they were both laughing and Erin asked if he would go to nasty burger with her after school. " w - w - we - ll" Tucker stuttered. "Is that a no?" Erin said disappointed. "No! No way of course I'll go." He replied. The smile on Erin' s face proved she was excited. By the time the two teens made it inside it was gym time. Erin then wave bye as she went to girls' locker room. " hey tuck." Danny greeted as Tucker walked in boy's locker room. "Hey" Tucker said " Do you wanna come over to my house today." Danny said. "I can't I'm going to nasty burger" Tucker answered. Danny slowly closed the locker as he asked who. Tucker smirks and says Erin. But before Danny could talk it was time to start a game of dodge ball. The coach set teams girls against boys. "Hey, your Erin right." Sam said as she walked up next to her. "Yeah. I love dodge ball. I'm pretty good at." Erin bragged but nicely. " I am pretty good also." Sam smiled. As the game started Sam threw the ball with perfect aim and hit a jock in the head. "Nice throw!" Erin commented. When a ball came hurling at Erin she quickly ducked and threw the ball at the person who tried to hit her. " Cool duck and roll" Sam said. All through out the game the girls were playing like pros and scored their team 7/10 games. At one point Paulina and star were just chatting so Erin threw a ball at paulina that hit her head. Sam never smiled so big in her life. Looks like there is a new friendship.


	5. Date or not?

AT NASTY BURGER

"Hey Tucker" Erin greeted. "H - hey?" Tucker voice faded as he saw Sam and Danny walk in." I hope you don't mind but I invited Sam and she invited Danny."Tucker smiled fake and said no problem. 40 minutes went by as they were chatting and laughing and joking around. "HEY FENTURD." a voiced called in the distance. "Oh no" Danny whispered. "Why are you here nasty burger is for the cool kids." Dash remarked. "Can't you see " Erin intterupted. "We are trying to eat." "What are you gonna do about it." Pauline smirked. "I would punch you but all that cranked up make-up is probably like armor." Erin strikes back glaring viciously in Paulina's eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Demanded Paulina. "Oh I'm sorry were you really going for trashy clown still you kinda over did it with the fake,no, real pimples." Erin smiled victoriously and went back to eating as paulina, star, and dash walked out. Tucker, Sam and Danny just sat there speechless. For the first time in history someone stood up to the a-listers and won. Erin was now legendary.

NEXT DAY

As the trio walks through the park they see Erin and lots of kids from amity high handing out dogs. "Hey, Do guys wanna help for the pet adoption?" Erin said. They just nodded. "This is my mom she is the leader of this." Erin' s mom had dark DARK black hair with LIGHT yellow highlights and it looked good. She wore a low cut jeans and tennis shoes and had a hot pink t shirt that's SAY help out care out for the world. She looked 23 but her tag says 28." Hey kids, now I want you and you," She pointed to Danny and Sam," to help collar the dogs. "And I want Erin and you with the red hat to wash the dogs." Erin and Tucker went to the tugs of water set out to wash the dogs." Tucker grabbed a Portland Doberman and begin pouring soap on him. "So Tucker I was wondering tomorrow if you wanted to go to this new movie because my friend cancelled. Tucker thoughts were spinning wild. _ is she asking or just being friendly. Did her friend really cancel or was that an excuse to ask me out. _Erin sat patiently washing behind the dog's ear. "S-su-sur-sure" Tucker murmured. "Next dog please!" Yelled Erin. All of sudden a great Dane came whooshing by and the two fell into the tub of water. Then great Dane jumped in tub with them. "Whoa you okay" Tucker asked " Erin smiled and said yea as the great Dane licked her cheek. Danny took a picture of Erin and Tucker as everyone was laughing. When the pet adoption was over the everyone who helped got rewarded with free frozen yogurt paid for by Mrs. Pent.

NEXT DAY

Tucker and Erin made it to the movie but as soon as they were next in line it said sold out. Erin looked so disappointed. "Man I'm really sorry. WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!" Tucker said. He grabbed her arm and was pulling her to his house. "COOL! You have 60 inch gameplate system. All through out the night they were playing different kinds of videogames. "Oh that's my mom, thanks Tucker I'll see you at school tomorrow." Erin waved bye. That was the best night of tucker' s life.


End file.
